Diesel City Adventure: The Search for The Cartoon Flamers' instruments
Diesel City Adventure: The Search for The Cartoon Flamers' instruments '''is another movie of Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapades. Summery One stormy day, Spongebob, Blackie, The Human 5, Brian, Peter, and the Guys are watching TV while hanging with the foals (who have a very bad cold) when the power goes out. So Blackie decides to tell a story to past the time. Plot One Stormy night/The story begins One night, Spongebob, Blackie, The Human 5, Brian, Peter, and the Guys are watching TV while hanging with the foals (who have a very bad cold). Then the lights turn off. Skyla then sneezes and states that she hates being stuck inside the house all day. Blackie then decides to cheer her up by telling her and the others a story. The story then begins at a train shed where Spongebob, and the others are preparing for a trip to Hollywood for a concert the Cartoon Flamers (Ed, Edd, n Eddy, The PPG, Courage, and Dexter) are to attend for. But, a diesel locomotive that resembles Diesel 10 sneaks into the SpongeRaiders' base and steals the Cartoon Flamers' instruments! And he escapes. Who stole the instruments? Later, Squidward finds the instruments were stolen, and tells the others. They do an investigation to find out who stole the instruments. After some searching, Edd finds a patch of oil near the railway line. Meaning it was done by a diesel. But the question was, ''which diesel? Dexter then suggests they check the surveillance cameras, and when they do, they see what looks like to be a claw and a diesel locomotive. But they rat out Diesel 10, since he's in prison. So they conclude that it must be Decastor. Decastor's lair Meanwhile, in Diesel City, Decastor has his minions: Texo and Barret. And they have plans for the instruments. While Decastor has even bigger plans. The Journey for the instruments begins! So the SpongeRaiders then load up on the train (SR Frisco #6) to set off for Diesel City, but then Pablo has a panic attack. Until Blackie stops him, they then hop on the train and then set off at once. On the way, they met with Thomas and Percy (who were taking the mail train) and the ponies. Spongebob ask if they saw a diesel with Diesel 10's shape go by. Pinkie then answers they haven't. So the SpongeRaiders set off again. Back at Decastor's lair Back with Decastor, he plans to turn the instruments into tables. But then Texo and Barret come in and tell him that the SpongeRaiders are on their way to get the instruments, but Decastor sent someone to go after them. Spongebob's nightmare/first stop As the SponeRaiders drive on through the night, Squiadward takes over driving while Spongebob gets some sleep. But, Spongebob starts to dream, it starts out with him floating and then when he lands on the ground he's meet face to face with previous villains as "Heffalumps and Woozles" starts playing. And then as he's running away, he keeps meeting up with other random villains then finally he falls off a cliff and then he wakes up. When he does, it's morning. The train is then brought to a stop at a small station for refueling. But, as they do, they found out that the Crystal Express is due anytime soon. But then someone heads to train in between the tender and flatcar and then does something before quickly fleeing. Near head-on Sooner or later, they finish refueling the train and then they soon leave the station (there's a siding ahead they can go on to wait for the Crystal Express pass.) But as soon as they are only 3 yards away from the station, the cars become uncoupled from the engine! But Blackie sees this and they quickly stop the engine. They then reverse back recouple the cars on, but as soon as they do, they hear another whistle. Meaning the Crystal Express is approaching! They try to start the train again, but the wheels slip. Pablo starts to freak out again but they manage to calm him down as courage throws sand on the rails. Soon the train starts to move, but very slowly as they hear the whistle blowing, Spongebob constantly blows their whistle as Blackie, Mike, and Waffle stoke the fire. Slowly, but surely, the train picks up speed. Soon they see the siding coming up ahead, but then they also see the Crystal express' headlights! But soon they reach the siding just in the nick of time as the express thunders past. Anger at Pablo After the train departs from the siding, Mr. Blik decides to talk to Pablo. About his panicking, Pablo then tries to apologize for it, but Mr. Blik lashes out at him, telling him that his panic-attack proneness is not helping anyone. And that he is being a real bother. Feeling hurt, Pablo goes back inside the coaches. While Spongebob sees it, he then sternly talks to Mr. Blik. But Blik claims it's true and how he thinks Pablo couldn't come up with any attack plan, let along lead the team. Outside Diesel City Soon the train passes a sign saying Diesel City's only 55 miles away. However, they don't notice someone is waiting behind the sign. Behind it, was Decastor! The train is soon getting closer to Diesel City, when Zim hears another train approaching. He turns around and sees Decastor right behind them! And he tries to grab them but he keeps missing, Pablo then almost gets a panic attack but Uniqua and Tasha keep him calm (Don't Flip Out). Mr. Blik then claims it's gonna take more than one song to keep Pablo calm. Pablo then gets fed up and decides to take action. so he heads to end of the caboose and then makes a jump for it. Captured! As Decastor continues to chase the SpongeRaiders, they reach a curved viaduct that goes along side a cliff, but there's another track that goes through the mountainside. The SpongeRaiders take to viaduct in hopes to lose Decastor, unfortunately, he planned this. Then at the other side of the bridge, Texo and Barret appear! And then they blast the train with knockout gas, which puts the whole SpongeRaider team out cold. In Decastor's lair Later, when the SpongeRaiders wake up, they find themselves in a dark room. Then, the lights come on and out from the shadows emerges Decastor! He then greets the team, but finds that Pablo isn't with them. And asks where the penguin is, but none of the SpongeRaiders know where he is, and they didn't even know Pablo left. They then demand to know what is going on. Decastor then explains that he is scrapping the instruments. So that the Cartoon Flamers' band will officially come to an end. Back to Pablo/Getting help from 1206 and the Diesel Squad Back with Pablo, (after he recovers from rolling down a hill after jumping off the train) he has followed the tracks to the city and decides to find 1206. Soon, he finds him resting in the shunting yards, he explains about the team with Decastor. 1206 agrees to help and decides they should get the Diesel Squad to help too. So 1206 drives to the Diesel Squad's Dieselworks with Pablo on board. And soon, they arrive at the works, Pablo then tells the Diesel Squad about the situation with Decastor. They agree to help and then explain that Decastor was once a member of the Diesel Squad but he quit when he found out more about them. And now he's made a streak of many horrible things he's done. And he hates good/bad characters. But he really hates the Cartoon Flamers, and doesn't like any of their songs. And he's always wanted to take it down for good. Saving the crew/The chase Back at Decastor's lair, Decastor plans to use the team as his personal servants. But, when he leaves Pincher reals down by his spider's silk and then he explains about Pablo's escape plan. then Pablo appears and starts to free the team. By the time Decastor gets back, everyone is free. But when he tries to gt them, the Diesel Squad appear. So he backs down, in which the team make a run for it. But then Texo and Barret fight the Diesel Squad, in which Decastor goes to chase the team. The Diesel Squad then successfully defeat Texo and Barret and then Pablo loads the instruments on the train and starts it up, then he and 1206 pursue Decastor. As the train pulls out, Dash-9 warns him to be careful on the curved viaduct, because the left track has a bad bit in it. Meanwhile, the team keep running away from Decastor's lair, but then Patrick, Waffle, and Ed start taunting only to soon realize that Decastor is catching up to them. They then run as fast as their legs can carry them and soon enough they reach the curved viaduct. Pablo to the Rescue/Decastor's defeat Not far behind, Pablo and 1206 still continue the pursuit the others with Thomas (who had heard about what happened from the Diesel Squad) behind. and they then overtake the chase through the tunnel and then drive onto the viaduct, Pablo then levels the train with the running team and they jump on. And soon they escape while Decastor hits the bad bit of rail and then falls off the bridge and into a barge of manure while the train makes it out of Diesel City. And onto a course for Hollywood. At Hollywood/The play On the way, Mr. Blik apologizes to Pablo for what he said and explains that he had misjudged him, Pablo forgives him and they both hug. Soon they arrive at Hollywood, and the Cartoon Flamers start to play their instruments. After 3 songs they sing a another dedicated to Pablo (Johnny B Goode). After they finish, it cuts back to the present, the Human Mane 5 are impressed with the story while the foals have fallen asleep. And Peter thinks he's a great story teller. Human Fluttershy then puts a blanket over the sleeping foals as Spongebob claims Blackie's story will help them get better indeed. As the end credits play. Trivia *This marks the first appearance of Decastor * Scenes *One Stormy night/The story begins *Who stole the instruments? *Decastor's lair *The Journey for the instruments begins! *Back at Decastor's lair *Spongebob's nightmare/first stop *Near head-on *Anger at Pablo *Outside Diesel City *Captured! *In Decastor's lair *Back to Pablo/Getting help from 1206 and the Diesel Squad *Saving the crew/The chase *Pablo to the Rescue/Decastor's defeat *At Hollywood/The play Soundtrack # Heffalumps and Woozles (during Spongebob's nightmare) # Don't Flip Out # Hellfire - Decastor (in his place) # Thomas and the Magic Railroad - The Chase #Johnny B Goode #He's a really Useful Engine (TATMR) end credits #Inspector Gadget theme - end credits Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes Category:Stuingtion